Army Doctors, Bad Wolf, and Demons Oh My!
by Alireeses
Summary: SuperWhoLock! Dean and Sam meet two extraordinary people on the side of the road with a blue telephone box. Castiel finds them with questions. They all join together when they find out they have similar goals. Missions are to protect Rose, stop Lucifer, protect John and Sherlock. How do theses fit together? Also, could be dangerous ;) Johnlock, Destiel, Ten/Rose. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have never done a crossover, so... feel free to tell me if I need to improve anything or something. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Come on, Sammy." Dean said, patting the hood of his beloved Impala. "Time to hit the road." He said, smiling widely.

"Alright, Dean. Where are we going, now?" Sam asked.

"Where ever the road takes us Sammy." Dean said, his smile growing wider. Sam rolled his eyes, and sat in the passenger seat. Dean rubbed the hood of the car one more time before getting behind the driver seat. He started the car and listened to the engine rumble, "Oh, listen to my baby purr." He said, rubbing the dash.

Sam gave him a weird look, "You're in a good mood, today."

"That I am, Sammy. That I am." He said, starting to drive.

* * *

_**A few minutes later...**_

Dean drove down a deserted dirt road, singing a Metallica song quietly with an annoyed Sam in the passenger seat. "I don't see why I never get to drive." Sam said, throwing his hands in the air.

"You never get to drive because I'm older and I'm always right." Dean answered. Before Sam could protest again, Dean spoke, "Hey Sam, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked, pointing to the side of the road.

Sam followed his gaze and gaped at the sight, "Is that a telephone box?" Was the first thing out of his mouth. There on the side of the road was a blue telephone box with two people standing in front. One tall guy and one girl who seemed to be laughing at the guy.

"I'm not paying any attention to the police box, Sammy." Dean said, giving Sam a wolfish grin. "I'm paying attention to the hot blonde standing in front of it." He said.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's pull over." Dean parked the car on the side of the road, a fair way away from them(You could never be too careful) and got out.

They walked up to the two people but stayed a fair amount away, "Hello, need some help?" Dean said, giving the blonde his best smile. She smiled back, but the guy seemed to be giving Dean a not very nice look. Of course, Dean being himself he ignored it and winked at her. She responded with a giggle.

He stepped forward, hands in the pockets of trousers, "Oh no. We're fine. Our vehicle is just having a little bit of a problem." He explained. _British accent? _Both of them thought at the same time.

"It's not the vehicle that's the problem." THe blonde muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oi! I am a great driver." The guy defended. She scoffed and he glared at her.

"Oh, and I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He said, introducing themselves. "Well, you guys sound like your not from around here. You know if you want, my brother and I could show you the sights." Sam said, sounding sincere.

"Well, that would be lovely. By the way, I'm Rose, and this is the Doctor." The girl said, gesturing to the man.

He held up a hand, "Hello."

"Doctor who?" Dean asked.

They both smiled widely, and then looked at each other as if sharing an inside joke, "Just the Doctor." He answered, before holding out his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time: They both smiled widely, and then looked at each other as if sharing an inside joke, "Just the Doctor." He answered, before holding out his hand._

Sam and Dean shook the strange mans hand and then Dean held his hand out to Rose. She took it and he kissed it. She giggled and the Doctor grimaced, while Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dean." Sam said, patting his brother on the back before walking back to his car.

Dean turned and walked back with him leaving behind the two people. "Well, they're weird." Dean whispered to Sam as they walked back.

"Yah, should we just splash holy water on them, just in case or should we wait until we can sneak it into their drink." Sam asked.

"Nah, we could just take them to see Ellen and Joe. You know were close and we haven't visited in a while." Dean said, smiling back at the people as they slowly made their way to the car.

"Are you sure? You're not very good at directions Dean." Sam said, a smile on his face.

"Of course I'm sure. I know how to get there." Dean stated, scowling at his brother who just rolled his eyes. The other two people finally made it to their car, and the Doctor whistled at the car.

"This is nice. I haven't seen a vehicle this good since... well since the Tardis." He said, running a hand over the hood. He walked around it and closely examined the back. Dean wasn't paying much attention, because he was too busy smiling at Rose, but Sam could've sworn he saw the Doctor lick the car, when he was to examining the trunk. "1967 Chevy Impala in mint condition, if I might add." He said, straightening out. "A beautiful car, absolutely beautiful." He said, a wide smile on his face. The smile disappeared when he saw Dean flirting with Rose. he crossed his arms and grimaced.

Sam chuckled and patted Dean on the shoulder, "Come on Dean, let's get a move on." He said, getting into the passenger seat. Dean smiled and went to open the door for Rose, but the Doctor beat him to it. Rose hid a smile and climbed into the car. The Doctor climbing in after her, giving Dean a small scowl in the process. Dean held his hands up in surrender and then climbed into the driver's seat. "Well, considering we are out in the middle of no where in Nebraska. We are going to take you guys to a great place for food." Sam said, smiling.

"Really, what's it called?" Rose asked, smiling.

"it's called Harvelle's Roadhouse." Dean said, a wide smile on his face as he started his car. "And it is the best place for food and for gossip." Dean said, chuckling.

The Doctor had a puzzled look on his face, "Harvelle, Harvelle." He muttered. "How do I know that name?" He asked, himself. "Who owns the place?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Ellen Harvelle. Her husband used to own it, but he died. Now her and her daughter, Joe own it. Nice girl, very feisty." Dean explained.

"Hm, must be someone else." He muttered to himself, but the puzzled expression remained for a minute more. Then he spoke again, "So, how long until we get there?"

"Oh, not long." Dean said. "Maybe about half an hour." Dean said.

Suddenly something occurred to Sam, "What was that blue box, you were standing by? Why was it there?" Sam asked, looking into the back seat.

"You mean the Tardis." The Doctor said.

Sam eyebrows skyrocketed, "The blue box is your car?"

The Doctor laughed, "Of course not. The Tardis isn't a car. She's a..." He paused, when he felt Rose pull at his sleeve.

She leant up and whispered in his ear, "Doctor, I don't think it would be very wise to tell them the Tardis is a time machine."

"How come?" H asked, puzzled.

"Well the Tardis won't open and they might think we're nutters if we tell them the box is a time machine." She whispered back, a small smile on her lips.

He nodded, "I think you may be right."

"Um, you were saying." Sam said.

"The Tardis isn't a car... She's a great car. Bright blue, she is. Just beautiful. Fastest car you'll ever drive." The Doctor said, keeping as close to the truth as he could.

"But you said the blue box was your car." Sam accused.

"Oh, you were talking about the blue box." The Doctor said, acting surprised. "I only heard blue and I assumed you were talking about my car."

"I couldn't see a car." Sam said, pushing the subject.

"It was behind the box. Honestly I don't know what that blue box was doing there, but it was locked. Although, the box was beautiful, in really good condition. Whose ever it was, they kept it in beautiful condition." The Doctor said, smiling widely. Rose held back a laugh and she pinched his finger, making him flinch.

Sam seemed to be okay with this explanation and he turned to Dean, "I still don't see why I don't get to drive." Sam complained. Dean groaned dramatically and threw his head back against the seat.

"Let's not start this again." He said, looking at Sam with an annoyed expression.

"It's a legitimate question. You never let me drive. The one time I got to drive was when you..." He paused, remembering there were people other than him and Dean, so he edited what he was about to say. "Disappeared off the face of the earth." Technically he wasn't lying.

"Yah, well when I got back I found out you had messed up my car." Dean said, scowling at him.

"I put an iPod jack on it. I don't think that qualifies as 'messing it up.' Besides, that doesn't explain why you won't let me drive." Sam said, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

The Doctor and Rose watched the two bicker back and forth about Sam driving the Impala, and they both smiled. They thought it was cute and brotherly how the two argued. "Alright Sammy, shut it about driving. We're here." Dean said, pointing ahead to the bar.

The Doctor again got that puzzled look on his face, "I could have sworn, I've been here before." He muttered.

"Hm, maybe going inside will jog your memory." Rose said, playfully hitting his shoulder. He mumbled a yah, but the puzzled look didn't leave.

Dean parked the car and got out, waiting for Sam and the other two people. "Come on, they have awesome food here. Well, good food and good drinks. Well, food and good drinks but the people are nice." Dean said, smiling. The Doctor and Rose went in first and were met with the famous Ellen. Obviously, she pulled a gun and pointed it at them. They hurriedly raised their hands in surrender, and then Dean and Sam came in after them. The Doctor was about to start negotiating, but Ellen smiled and put the gun down. "Don't worry there with us." Dean said, gesturing to the Doctor and Rose.

"Dean!" She said, putting the gun on the counter and going over to hug him. "Sam!" She said, turning to hug him. Then she turned to the two people, "Hello, I'm Ellen Harvelle. Sorry about the gun, but working in a business like this... Can't be too careful." She said, holding her hand out and smiling. They shook her hand awkwardly.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." The Doctor said.

Then Joe came running in and she smiled widely before hugging Dean, "Hey Dean!"

Dean spun her around in his arms and then put her down, "Hey, Joe. How goes the business?"

"Very slow. On both ends if you know what I mean." She said, sighing. Everyone but the Doctor and Rose knew that she was talking about the bar and hunting. They didn't ask questions though.

"Hey Ellen, could you get us some drinks, please?" Sam asked.

"Yah, what do you want?" She asked, going to her post at the bar.

"I'll take a beer." Dean said, sitting himself at the bar. Everyone followed.

"Water." The Doctor and Rose said at the same time.

"I'll take a beer, too." Sam said.

Ellen quickly served everyone what they wanted and Dean watched the two people drink their water. They drank it in peace, _Good, they're not demons. _Dean thought, taking a sip of his beer.

"So, how goes things in the family business." Joe asked, trying to not let a lot go in the presence of normal people(or what they thought was normal, anyway).

"Nothing much. Cas hasn't checked in for awhile, so we're pretty much at a standstill with the whole corporate takeover(apocalypse to anyone who doesn't understand), if you know what I mean. We need to call him down soon, huh Sam? Let us know what's going on." Dean said, looking a little sad that Cas hadn't come sooner.

"So, Dean. What is the family business?" Rose asked, looking at him.

For a second Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights, then he composed himself, "Mechanics. My father was one, I'm one, Sammy's one. Yup family business. You know, helping people, fixing cars, the family business. That kind of stuff." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. He muttered a small, "Need to call Cas later." before taking a gulp of his beer. Suddenly the strangest sound filled the bar. The Doctor and Rose whipped their heads around, looking for the source. "What the hell?!" Dean screamed as he saw the blue box appear in the middle of the room. The Doctor and Rose were up in a second. The Doctor pulled a key out, and ran for the door.

"Doctor, the light on top is red. That's never happened before, why is that happening?: Rose asked frantically.

"I have no idea, but let's find out." He said, smiling widely and grabbing her hand. He yanked her inside, and Dean ran to the box to pull them out and demand to explain how the box just appeared, but once he poked his head in, the words died in his throat. He jumped back out and walked around the outside before sticking his head back in.

The Doctor smiled knowingly at him, "Go ahead, say something. I've heard em all."

"What the hell kind of supernatural creature are you?" Dean said, his hand itching towards his gun.

"Well, that's new. Never heard that one before." The Doctor said. Rose giggled and sat down in the captain's chair.

In the next instant, Sam popped his head into the box and his eyes popped open. He walked inside and looked around, "It's bigger on the inside." He said, turning around and looking at the Doctor.

Rose banged her fist on the console and then murmured a sorry after the console beeped furiously. The Doctor turned to her a big grin on his face, "You owe me ten quid." He said.

"Oh, shut it." She told him, sinking deeper into the captain's chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the room and the door slammed shut. It sounded like an alarm and the Doctor looked at the monitor. "A fixed point is being altered. Someone who is meant to live is going to die. We need to stop it. Ready for another adventure, Rose?" The Doctor said, turning to her.

"Of course, Doctor. Why wouldn't I be?" Rose said, smiling a tongue-in-teeth smile.

"Woah, woah, woah." Dean said, his hand twitching towards his gun again. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, because Sam was too shocked to speak.

"Well, you guys are aboard the Tardis. That stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. This is a time machine. It can travel anywhere in time and space in a few seconds, now we have all the time in the world right now, because we haven't entered the timeline we need to, yet. So you can ask all the questions you like, but first let me read this." He said, turning back to the monitor. "It says John Hamish Watson. He's supposed to live a lot longer but it says he dies today."

* * *

**Hello! Yes, I forgot to mention, Supernatural is taking place somewhere around Season 5. Doctor Who is obviously in Season 2, and Sherlock is taking place after Reichenbach. However, Sherlock won't appear until the next chapter, and when I say Sherlock, I mean Sherlock characters, not the actual Sherlock Holmes.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time: "It says John Hamish Watson. He's supposed to live a lot longer but it says he dies today."_

"Well, what do you care if he dies or not?" Dean asked, marveling at the interior of the Tardis.

"Normally, the Tardis wouldn't point this out, but it's a fixed point. John Watson must live. He can not die." The Doctor said, looking at the screen.

"Well, why not?" Dean asked.

"It says here that if John Watson dies, another guy named Sherlock will kill himself, and if he dies then a guy named Mycroft will do something involving a guy named Lucifer... Ok if John dies then a lot of bad things will happen, let's just leave it at that." The Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Which is why we need to save him."

"Wait, we?" Dean asked, gesturing to all of them.

Then the Doctor smiled widely. He never could let a chance like this go, "Well, do you want to come with us?" He asked.

Rose stood up and walked next to the Doctor with a wide smile on her face. Sam pulled his brother back and whispered quietly, "Dean he said something about Lucifer. You think we should check this out? I mean with everything going on, this can't a coincidence." Sam said, looking down at Dean.

Dean nodded, "You're right, we should check this out." He turned back to the Doctor, "So how do we save this John Watson?" Dean asked, leaning back against the railing.

"Well, it says he dies today, but on the Tardis everyday could be today. One moment, let's get us in the time vortex, so we can figure this out." The Doctor said, pulling levers and pushing buttons. The Tardis groaned and Dean's grip on the railing tightened.

Sam walked over, "Are you alright?" Sam asked with a smirk. Dean just scowled. "Hey Doctor, are we flying?"

"Why yes we are, Sam. Yes we are!" The Doctor screamed as he yanked a final lever. Deans knuckles were white and he looked a bit green. Then the groaning stopped and Dean grip loosened. He let out a shaky breath.

"Damn, that was as bad as riding with Cas." He whispered, remembering when he had travelled angel style.

Sam patted him on the back, "You alright, Dean?" He asked, with a big smirk on his face.

"Yah, I'm fine." Dena growled out. "I'm going to hire some clowns to kidnap you." He muttered.

Sam paled, "What was that?"

Dean smiled sweetly, "Nothing." Sam didn't look convinced. Dean turned to the Doctor, "So how are we going to save this guy?"

"Well, it says here he's going to commit suicide." The Doctor said with a grimace, putting on his reading glasses. "How are we going to stop that? I mean, I have talked a few off the ledge, but this guy is a total wreck. Says his best friend Sherlock died and that he was a mess after. He just dropped out of society. Stopped communicating with every one and he just... cut himself off." The Doctor said.

"Sound awful. I mean losing your best friend... that must hurt." Rose said, a sad look on her face. Dean thought back to when he almost did lose his best friend. _When my Castiel had been put back to factory settings_. He held back a shiver. _Wait, did I say my Castiel? _He asked himself. _No, no I didn't. _He answered.

"Well, the thing is Sherlock Holmes didn't actually die. He lived, faked his own death. Very clever, that one. Although, he hasn't told John." The Doctor explained.

"Well, why would he do that?" Rose asked.

"He's not going to have the chance, if John kills himself. Although it doesn't say why he didn't tell him sooner. Hm, maybe we should give this guy a call." The Doctor said. "However, we first need to land in the right time zone. So let's just go to the day before John... so we can communicate with Sherlock for a bit." He bounced around the console pulling levers and pounding the hammer down. Soon the Tardis made the weird groaning sound and then a slight bump signalled their landing.

Dean relaxed and turned toward the Doctor, "So I have been extremely calm about this and now I have some questions. First of all, what the hell are you talking about with the time zones and space travelling?" Dean asked, a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Well, this is a space ship and a time machine." The Doctor said, gesturing to the Tardis. "We have just travelled to London. The date is May 1st and tomorrow John dies, so we can either text Sherlock and convince him to tell John that he is alive or sit here asking questions." The Doctor said, turning to Rose. Rose pulled her phone out and handed it to Doctor read the monitor and typed something into the phone, then he handed it back to her.

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

"I sent a text to Sherlock. I put, 'Sherlock, I know your alive. Text back, now.' You don't think that's a bit too much do you?" The Doctor said, an unsure expression on his face.

"You know Doctor, you seem to be handling this quite well. I mean a man might die tomorrow." Rose said, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Well, Rose. He's not going to die tomorrow because we're going to save him, understand? Under no circumstances may this man die. Fixed point. He can't die." He said. Then a beeping sound filled the room and all eyes turned to the phone. Th Doctor hurriedly flipped it open and smiled, "He texted back. He said, 'who is this?' What should I say?" The Doctor said, looking at the phone excitedly. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone. He typed something in and then he handed the phone back to him. He read it and nodded.

"What does it say?" Sam urged.

"It says, 'It's a friend, whose name you don't need to know. We have important information on a friend of yours. John was his name was it? So please cooperate Sherlock.' Nice if I say so myself." The Doctor said, nodding once more. The response was almost immediate, "He says, 'If you even so much as hurt John, I will...' Oh well, he's not very nice." The Doctor said, grimacing at the text. "Anyway, skipping the harsh parts, 'Now who is this? Are you working for someone?' Hm should we tell him. It's not like we'll ever meet him." The Doctor said shrugging.

"Tell him that we're not going to hurt John, and that we're not working for anyone." Dean told him. The Doctor typed it out and sent it. They all stood there staring at the phone, awaiting the reply. It dinged and the Doctor grabbed it, and flipped it open. "He says he doesn't believe us." The Doctor said, with a frown. Dean grabbed the phone again and read out what he was typing.

"Not our problem if you don't believe us. We have important info on John Watson. If you want to know, then meet us at..." He paused, and looked at the Doctor and Rose, "Know any good places to eat in London?"

"Oh, yes there is this great place where we could get something to eat. I think it was called... The Devil's Grill and Bar. Yes the name sounds incredibly intimidating but it's actually a very family oriented place. Very weird..." The Doctor trailed off. When Sam heard the name, he scoffed and bit his lip, holding in a laugh.

"Of course it would be called that." Dean muttered. "Fine, then meet us at The Devil's Grill and Bar at 1:00 pm." He clicked the send button and handed the phone back to the Doctor. "He's not going to refuse that offer."

"How do you know that?" The Doctor asked.

"Obviously John is important to Sherlock's considering how he texted us to keep our paws off John. And since it says that Sherlock is John's best friend, then obviously John is Sherlocks best friend. When you want to protect your best friend, you would do anything." Dean said. The Doctor eyes automatically landed on Rose and Dean had a fond look in his eyes. _God knows how much I would do for Castiel. _He thought. Then he looked up, _God better know how much I would do for his son._

"Dean what are you staring at?" Sam suddenly said.

Dean jumped, "Um, nothing. Nothing. Just um, nothing." He said, quickly.

"Ok, Dean." Sam said, giving him a weird look. "So, you think this guy will actually show up?" Sam asked.

"Yah, people will do a lot for their best friend." Dean answered, smiling.

"Come on, let's get a move on. It's 12:30, and we need to get to the place early." The Doctor said, flipping more switches. Dean mumbled an oh no and then the groan of the Tardis signaled their departure.

Dean's hand automatically went to clutch the railing of the Tardis. He turned pale and Sam smirked at him. _Oh you just wait, I'm going to hire a whole bunch of clowns to- _His thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor's voice. "We're here!" He screamed and grabbed Rose's hand before running to the door. Dean and Sam followed cautiously after. They were still unsure if the Doctor was for real or if he was nuts. They all walked out and Dean and Sam gasped at the surroundings.

"We're... in London." Sam said.

"Yah." The Doctor replied a large smile on his face.

"You're not insane." Sam muttered. "Oh my god, this is awesome." He said, smiling.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on, we need to go wait for that Sherlock guy." Dean said, walking inside. They got a table inside and they sat down waiting for the mysterious person. They left a seat open for them. They all ordered food, and waited for 1:00 pm to come. Fortunately for them the bar wasn't that crowded. Their food came out and they began to eat. Sam had ordered a salad, much to Dean's annoyance and Dena had ordered a bacon burger, much to Sam's discontent. The Doctor and Rose had ordered a plate of chips. it took about five minutes to convince Dean that chips were fries and even after that he didn't look convinced.

And at exactly 1:00 pm, a man wearing a black trench coat and blue scarf sat down in front of them. He didn't say anything. He just sat there, staring at them. His eyes darted to each and every one, moving so quickly. Observing everything, from Sam's hair to the stain on Rose's shirt. It was a bit intimidating to the Doctor and Rose, but Dean and Sam have seen worse so they weren't fazed. No one spoke waiting for the guy to introduce himself. "What do you people know about John?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Dean beat him to it, "We know that he doesn't know you're alive." He said, munching on a fry. "We also know the guys going to off himself tomorrow." Dean wasn't always the best at giving information.

Sherlocks eyes turned to ice and he looked at Dean, "What?"

"John. He's planning on killing himself tomorrow." Dean said, taking a bite out of his burger.

Sherlock frowned, and sat back in his chair, "No that won't do. Mess up the whole plan." He muttered.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry? Won't do? Plan?"

Sherlock ignored his questions, " Alright, what time is it?"

"1:03, why?" The Doctor asked.

"I ned you to go to John when he is about to pull the trigger and convince him I'm alive. He won't listen to you if you go at any other time. I can't show up in person..." He paused. Something close to pain flashed in his eyes, "To many things going on right now. John can't see me. Not yet."

"Why do you think we would help you?" Dean asked.

"Obviously you want to save John as much as I do. Otherwise why would you go through all the trouble of getting me here? Anyway, I'll text you what to tell him, and remember, it has to be when he's about to pull the trigger. John is hard-headed, especially when it comes to my death. You have to get him when he's weak and as of this moment, that will be the only time. I will text you the evidence that will convince him. Right now I need to go. Bye." He said, rapidly, then he was out of the chair and out of the restraunt before anyone else could say anything.

"Well, it seems we have to check into a hotel." Dean said, leaning back. He had finished his food, as had the rest of the group.

"Nonsense, you will stay in my Tardis." The Doctor said.

"Uh... ok." Dean said, a confused look on his face.

They paid and left, walking back into the Doctors Tardis. Sam stopped Dean before he went inside, "Dean we need to call Cas."

"What, why?" Dean asked.

"Well, he hasn't checked in and with everything going on... we might need his assistance." Sam explained.

"How would we need Cas's assistance? I mean we bother the guy enough don't you think? We can't call him down when ever we want. I mean the guy's busy." Dean argued.

"Dean we need to call him down. The Doctor did mention Lucifer and we don't know if this Sherlock guy is with him or not, so call Cas. We need him down here." Sam demanded, not taking no for an answer.

Dean sighed, "Fine. I'll call him down. I'm only doing this because you're asking me too. Who knows, the guy might be really busy right..." Suddenly Dean realized something, and he ran inside the Tardis. "Doctor, what year are we in?"

"Same year as when I picked you two up." He explained. Dean sighed with relief, "Although it may have been a few days or months off." Dean groaned in annoyance.

"Dean why do you care?" Sam asked, closing the Tardis door behind him.

"Because we don't know how long it's been for Cas. I mean as far as he knows we've been gone for months. Who knows what's happening right now?!" Dean said, on the brink of hysterics.

"Dean, calm down. Call him down and then you can see how long it's been." Sam said, trying to calm him down.

"Hold on, I can check how long it's been on the Tardis." The Doctor said, looking at the monitor. His eyes widened ever so slightly, "Well, it hasn't been that long. It's only been a week." The Doctor said.

Dean sighed with relief. He turned and on his way out he patted Sam on the back, "I'm going to go call Cas." Sam gave him a weird look, but Dean ignored it. He walked out and closed the Tardis door behind him. He closed his eyes and looked down, "Hey, um, Cas. You haven't checked in, and we need you down here buddy. We're in London at a place called the Devils Grill and Bar." He finished his silent prayer and opened one eye. He sighed when he realized Cas wasn't there.

"Dean." A deep voice from behind made him jump, and he spun around.

"Damn it Cas." He said, giving him a slight glare. "Stop doing that."

"I'm sorry if I startled you Dean. Why did you call me down here?" He asked, doing his signature head tilt. Dean smiled, _He looks kinda... cute when he does that. _He thought. Then he frowned, _Wait what? No. _

"You haven't checked in and me and Sam need you down here, so no zapping off." Dean said, staring at him with a stern expression. Cas sighed but nodded. "Good. Come on, let's go inside." He said, walking to the police box door.

Cas tilted his head again, "Dean, I don't think we will both fit in there. Don't you always pester me about your personal space?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's bigger on the inside." He said, as he opened the door.

From the inside of the Tardis they could hear the Doctor scream, "Ha! Another ten quid."

Then they heard, "Oh, shut it."

Cas's curiosity got the best of him and he walked inside. His eyes widened as he took in the interior of the Tardis, "Well, it is indeed b-"

"Don't say it!" Rose screamed, cutting him off. The Doctor pouted, while Rose smirked.

Cas looked curiously at the Doctor and tilted his head to the side, "What are you?" He asked. The Doctor tensed. "You're not human, that's for certain, but you're not any supernatural creature I have encountered before."

The Doctor cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well about that... I'm not human. I'm... an alien." He said, looking between the three people.

Dean laughed, "That's a good one." he looked at the Doctors serious face and the smile left, "You're not joking are you?" He asked. The question was met with silence, "But aliens don't exist."

"Well, it's possible Dean." Sam said. Dean turned to stare at him, "Well, he did say this could travel anywhere in time and **space**, I'm just saying Dean, aliens... it's not that big a leap from vampires." Sam said, staring at Dean.

"Yah but we see vampires. We know their real. Aliens..." He trailed off.

"Well, I could prove it to you I'm an alien. I'm a time lord and my race has two hearts." He explained.

"He's telling the truth." Cas said suddenly.

"How do you know, Cas?" Dean asked, staring at the Doctor.

"I know when someone's lying Dean. I am a celestial being." Cas said, in what was close to sarcasm. Well as close as you can get to sarcasm being Cas.

Dean still didn't look convinced, "I can vouch for him and i can also vouch for the existence of aliens. I have seen things you wouldn't believe." Rose said, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Dean muttered.

Then Rose seemed to realize something, "I'm sorry, but did you say vampires were real."

Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Well... since everyone here is being honest. Me and Sam aren't really mechanics. We kinda hunt monsters." He said, looking between Rose and the Doctor.

"What?" Rose said, looking at them as if they were the crazy ones. The Doctor however was staring at Cas with an intense expression. Something growled inside Dean and he found himself not liking the Doctor that much anymore. _Am I... jealous? _he thought to himself. _No of course not. Why would I be jealous? _He said, dismissing the feeling.

"Yah, we hunt things like vampires and werewolves." Dean said, trying to glare at the Doctor.

"Yah right." Rose said. "And I'm supposed to believe that. Just like I'm supposed to believe that, that guy is actually a celestial being."

"He is." Dean answered.

"What?" She asked, again.

"He's an angel." Dean said. Rose shot him a disbelieving look.

"He's telling the truth." The Doctor suddenly said. "I can see... his wings." The Doctor said, pointing to either side of Cas. Cas tensed and Dean didn't need to see to know that Cas was pulling in his wings. "No, I mean I can't **see** them, but I can faintly make them out if I concentrate." Cas didn't relax. "I'm sorry. I'll stop." He said, turning away from Castiel. He still didn't relax.

"You alright, Cas?" Dean asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's just our wings are a sacred part of us. No one should see them." He explained. Dean found himself not liking the Doctor more and more.

He gave the Doctor a slight glare, then he turned to Rose. "Yah. So you see, we're telling the truth."

She sighed, "Well, I have seen weirder things."

The Doctor clapped his hand together, "Well, I had the Tardis make you your own rooms, based on the knowledge she collected. So Rose, shall we show them the way." He said, holding out his hand to her.

"Of, course Doctor." She grabbed his hand and they walked down the hall. Everyone followed behind. They stopped at a door with a book on it.

"Sam this is your room." The Doctor said, opening the door. Dean scoffed at the inside. One wall was completely covered with books, along with a laptop and bed.

Sam smiled, "How did you know I liked all of this?"

"I didn't. The Tardis did. She can get into your head, and it saw what you liked. So she put it all in your room." The Doctor explained.

"She?" Dean asked.

"Yes, the Tardis is a sentient being." After seeing Deans confused face, he added, "The Tardis is alive." Dean nodded.

"And she's in our heads?" He asked. The Doctor nodded. "Right. Can she not be in our heads?" The Doctor nodded again. Dean went silent.

"Anyway, Sam this your room. If you want anything else, just ask the Tardis." The Doctor said. Sam nodded and walked inside his room, closing the door behind him.

The Doctor and Rose walked on, Dean and Cas following close. They made it to another door, which had names on it. It read **_Dean and Castiel _**in fancy writing. The door also had a heart next to the names. Fortunately for Dean Cas had no idea what it meant. Unfortunately Dean blushed bright red when he saw it. "Um, Doctor what is that?"

"Uh, it seems the Tardis is making a joke." The Doctor said, blushing pink. Rose was trying not to laugh.

"Well, the Tardis did see what you liked." Rose said, unable to help herself. Dean blushed redder, and glared at her. He scowled and walked in his room. However the scowl left as he looked around the room. There was a flat screen tv, and two beds(the Tardis had seen what happened with the door). Dean was beaming. There was a record player and vinyls. There were also a lot of music discs.

Dean fell onto one of the beds, and sighed, "This is awesome."

"Well, you two have fun in your room. The tv broadcasts all channels from your time era, so yah. If you guys want to leave the Tardis, feel free to do so but come back before tomorrow at... 10 am." The Doctor said pushing Cas in and closing the door, before Dean could say anything.

Dean kicked his shoes off and stretched out on one of the beds. The bed he had picked was a queen, and it had a green comforter. Cas went and sat on the other queen bed. The other one had a blue comforter. "So Cas." Dean started, turning on his side. He propped his head up with his hand and stared at Cas. "What's been going on with the whole apocalypse?"

"Lucifer has been... quiet. No signs are showing the apocalypse. It's like he's waiting for something. There have also been whispers. Whispers of something new. Something so powerful, it could kill the devil." Cas said, looking at Dean with something that looked like hope in his eyes. " The same saying being passed over and over again throughout heaven and hell since Lucifer broke out. It's in Welsh, _'Bydd Wolf drwg achub ni i gyd.'_" Cas finished giving his info, and looked at Dean.

"English, Cas." Dean said, giving him a 'I'm not a celestial being' look.

Cas sighed, "It means, '_Bad Wolf will save us all._' We need to find this bad wolf, and make sure Lucifer doesn't get it. Although, I don't know how a wolf would be more powerful than Lucifer." Cas said.

Dean laughed, "Ok Cas I don't think they mean an actual wolf."

Cas did his signature head tilt, "Then why do they call it the Bad Wolf."

Dean shrugged, "Maybe they're trying to make them look tough, or something." Cas nodded. Dean stretched out on the bed and a groan of comfort made it's way out of his mouth as he sank into the sheets. Dean looked at Cas sitting rigid at the end of the bed. "Cas, you need to learn to relax. You're always so stiff. As stiff as a board." Dean said, closing his eyes, and putting his hands behind his head. After hearing nothing he opened his eyes again and looked at Cas. He was still sitting at the foot of his bed staring at the floor with an expression of extreme concentration.

Then Cas turned to Dean, "How do I relax?" He asked.

Then Dean remembered that Cas was new to the whole emotion thing. "Well, first of all you need to stop being so stiff." Dean said, pointing to how Cas was sitting. So he slouched, his eyes never left Dean, "Now lie back on the bed, like I am." Dean said, suddenly feeling very nervous. Cas obeyed, "Now relax. Let your limbs go loose and just think of good things." Dean let his eyes droop close and he heard Cas sigh. Something fluttered in Deans chest but he dismissed it. He soon fell into a blissful sleep.

"Dean! Dean!" Cas screamed, shaking Dean's shoulder.

"Wha?" Dean said, his voice groggy from sleep. He sat up and looked around. His eyes landed on Cas's worried face.

"I heard you moaning, so I woke you up. Are you ok?" Csa asked, tilting his head.

Dean rubbed his face, trying to remember what had happened. Then it hit him, and he blushed red. "Oh, um... It was nothing." He said, crossing his legs hoping that Cas didn't see the tent in his pants. "Just a... very vivid dream." He said, trying to ignore the flashes of his dream. Cas moaning in pleasure flashed in his brain and his face went redder.

* * *

**Ok so I lied about Sherlock not being in this, but my brain went on a very different direction than what I planned so... yah. Like I said before I have never done a crossover before, so this may not be the best one. Anyway I thank whoever reads this and likes it because in my opinion my stories aren't that good. Anyway Enjoy my stories whoever actually reads them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am just here to warn you that uploading chapters might be a bit slow. I made the horrible decision of starting a million different stories at once, so... yah all of my free time just goes to writing these stories. Don't be mad at me for not uploading in a while, it just takes a bit of time. DON'T WORRY! I will not just stop this story(or any of my other stories), I will continue to write until I get to the end of it(if it ever ends anyway). I am not mean, and I do not just drop stories. However it might be while. So if it takes me a long time then don't think I dropped it. Keep your hopes up and wait for my inevitable upload! Anyway, Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Last time: Cas moaning in pleasure flashed in his brain and his face went redder._

"Are you ok, Dean? You look red." Cas said, tilting his head.

"Yah, I'm fine. Um, what time is it?" He asked.

"I don't know. This ship is very odd. You can't tell time very good here." Cas said, looking at one of the walls. "But I would say it would be about 8:00 pm. I must have dosed off. A lot of time has passed since you summoned me here."

"Angels can sleep?" Dean asked.

"We don't need to, but we could. Our vessels allow us to sleep if we want. Although I've never fallen asleep without knowing." Cas said, tilting his head.

Dean hummed and then grabbed a pillow to put over his lap, "Does this place have a bathroom?" He asked. A door then appeared on one of the walls and Dean looked curiously at it. Cas turned around to look at the door and Dean took the chance to walk towards it. Luckily he got past Cas without him seeing the tent in his pants and he walked into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and looked down at his problem. He ignored his dream and focused on getting a cold shower.

Meanwhile, Cas sat outside thinking about what just happened. Before he woke Dean up, he could have sworn he heard Dean say his name. He shook the thought away and fell back on the bed. He took a deep breath and focused on relaxing. Cas fell asleep thinking of Dean, the best thing he thought that could have ever happened to him.

A while later, Dean emerged from the bathroom in a towel. He saw that Cas had fallen asleep and he suddenly remembered that he didn't grab their duffel bag full of clothes. He silently cursed, "Um, is it possible for you to give me some clothes?" He whispered, feeling silly talking to a ship. The Tardis made a groan of approval and a second later another door appeared in the room. he opened it and found it was a small closet filled with clothes. He picked out some boxers and some pyjamas and changed. He went to his bed and laid down under the covers. He sighed before falling into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later...

"Dean! Dean!" Someone screamed into the room.

Dean's eyes slowly opened and he groaned. He propped himself up and saw Sam standing in the doorway. "What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Get up. We need to plan." Sam said, throwing him the duffel bag filled with clothes.

Dean threw his legs over the side of the bed, and sat up. He looked at the other bed and saw Cas curled up on his side sleeping soundly. Dean smiled and then threw the duffel bag at him, "Cas, wake up!" He screamed.

Cas jumped up and he had an angel blade in his hand, "What? What? What is it?" He said in a groggy voice, looking around.

Dean grabbed his arm and took the angel blade out of his hand, "Cas, stop it. It's just me."

"Oh." Cas said, dropping back down on the bed.

Dean threw a pillow at him, "No, get up. We have planning to do." He said.

"Alright." Cas said, sitting back up. His hair was crazier than usual and his eyes were half-closed.

Dean couldn't help the flutter he felt in his stomach. He brushed it off, "I'm going to go change. You... get cleaned up." He said, gesturing to his rumpled clothes. Cas nodded and Dean took the duffel bag into the bathroom with him. Dean emerged a minute later with new clothes. "Come on, Cas." He said, walking towards the door. Cas's clothes were no longer rumpled and they looked freshly washed. "Do you have any other clothes besides those?" Dean asked, gesturing to his outfit.

"I do not require another outfit. My grace can easily restore them." Cas said, in his usual monotone voice.

"Whatever." Dean replied, rolling his eyes. "Come on we have work to do." He walked out the door and down the hall to console room. The Doctor, Rose and Sam were already there. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's nine thirty." The Doctor answered. "Now we have approximately thirty minutes until John decides to... you know. Now what can we do?"

"We can break the door in and stop him before he kicks the bucket." Dean suggested. Everyone just stared at him, "What? It's not like Johnny boy here is going to welcome us into his home. Especially at a time when he's so vulnerable. If we knock he probably won't even come to the door. He'll just wait until we leave."

"Dean's got a point." Rose said, looking between Sam and the Doctor, "The guy's not going to come to the door. The best thing to do is probably pick the lock and run in when he's about to do it."

Sam sighed, "Yah, I'll go get the duffel bag." He said, walking down the hall.

"I can just transport you guys in. Wouldn't that be easier?" Cas said, turning to Dean.

"Well, it would be easier. But I don't think popping up would really help us. I think it might scare the guy." Dean explained. "Sam and I will go get him while you three stay in the getaway car."

The three people nodded, "It's almost time." The Doctor said.

Sam came in with the duffel bag and handed it to Dean. "Cas can you do us a favor?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean. What do you need?"

"I need you to go back to Harvelle's Roadhouse and get the Impala. We need to get some things out of the trunk." Dean said, looking at Sam.

"Alright Dean." And with that said, Cas disappeared.

"Woah." The Doctor said running over to where Cas had disappeared. "How did he do that?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't really know. The easiest way to explain it is either say he flew away or its magic." Sam said.

"Wait, magic is real?" Rose asked.

"Well, people say magic but-" The Doctor started.

"Yah, it is." Sam interrupted.

The Doctor looked at him with a confused expression, "What?"

"Magic is real. You know spells and curses and things." Sam explained.

"Interesting. So you've seen it?" The Doctor asked.

"Yah." Sam answered.

"Anyway, Cas should be back now with the Impala, so..." Dean trailed off, heading towards the door. Sam followed him out and both were met with the sight of Cas standing next to a parked Impala. Dean beamed at the car, "My baby." He walked over and patted the hood. "Thanks Cas."

"Your welcome, Dean. I know how fond you are of your car." Cas replied.

The Doctor and Rose went out and looked at the car. Dean and Sam walked to the trunk with the Doctor and Rose following. They opened the trunk and the Doctor grimaced, "Guns. I'm not very fond of guns."

"Yah, well in our line of duty, having guns is an inevitability." Dean said, pulling out a hand gun and tucking it in its usual spot. Sam pulled one out, too.

"Violence is never the answer. There's always a choice." The Doctor said, a serious expression on his face.

"Look, Doctor. I appreciate your enthusiasm but sometimes... there's not a choice." Dean said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor looked to be about to object, but Sam interrupted him, "Ok, time to get a move on. We have a guy to save. Get in." Sam said heading for the driver seat.

"No, Sam." Dean said, grabbing his arm.

Sam groaned, "Fine." He said walking to the passenger side.

"Cas, you're riding with us." Dean said. He saw Cas open his mouth to tell him that he didn't need to, but he cut him off, "Nope, you're riding with us." Cas sighed but headed for the back door. The Doctor, Rose and Cas sat in the back while Sam and Dean sat in the front. "So where does this guy live?" Dean asked, looking in the rearview mirror at the Doctor.

"221B Baker Street." The Doctor said. "I'll tell you where to go." The Doctor added as he saw Deans confused face.

Dean drove while the Doctor told him directions, and in the end they made it to 221B with five minutes to spare. They all climbed out and Dean headed for the door, but Sam stopped him, "Dean, Sherlock said we had to go at the exact moment John does it. We still have five minutes."

"What so we're just going to sit here for five minutes." Dean said, looking at Sam.

"If that's what it takes to save him then yes." Sam argued. Dean sighed but nodded. The time was 9:56.

_**Inside 221B...**_

The time was 9:56 and John Hamish Watson was sitting on the couch unmoving. He looked at the drawer where he kept his pistol and his mind wandered. He thought about taking it out but he shook the thought away.

Seconds ticked away until it was 9:57. He sat there staring at the tea he had made, watching the steam rise and dissapear into the air. He turned his head towards the far wall, staring but not seeing. John was deep in thought, thinking of an old friend that had left him. He didn't know when he got up, or when he walked over to the drawer, but he knew he was there. He stared at the handle on the drawer not quite comprehending how he got there. Still his mind wandered back to past events.

_Flashback*_

They were running. They were running and adrenaline pumped through John's veins. He hadn't felt this alive since the war. His eyes stayed ahead, never letting his new companion out of his sight for more than a second. A smile stretched across his face as he watched Sherlock's coat flap behind him like wings. He had made the right decision coming to 221B Baker Street. Sherlock was just what John needed to feel alive again. He saw Sherlock run into their new home and he ran in behind him, shutting the door in the process. They both leaned against the wall panting and smiling like idiots. "That... is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done." John panted out, a smile still on his face.

"Well you invaded Afghanistan." Sherlock retorted. There was a brief pause and then the two started to laugh. Yes, John had made the right decision coming to 221B Baker Street.

_Flashback Ended*_

John smiled slightly as he reached to open the forbidden drawer with his left hand. It was still, no tremor in sight. He saw the pistol like a safe haven. A 'stairway to heaven' if you wanted to make a cruel joke out of it. He smiled again, taking the gun in his hand. "Sherlock." He whispered the forbidden word. He hadn't said his name since the fall.

The time was 9:59. John looked down at his hand. The pistol glinted in the morning light and his gaze drifted to the smiley face on the wall. _It would look so much better red. _He thought, his mind making a cruel joke about what he was about to do. He lifted the pistol to his temple and closed his eyes, _I'm coming Sherlock. _"I'll be with you soon." He whispered, cocking the gun. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about his dear consultant detective, "Sherlock Holmes." He murmured the name, his finger just about to pull the trigger, when suddenly the door to 221B was kicked open and two men ran in. The time was exactly 10 am.

One of them, a very tall long-haired fellow, ran and knocked the gun out of Johns hand, while the other, a short blonde haired guy, restrained John before he could do anything. Now John wasn't exactly weak but he was just too tired to fight back, so he sagged in the blonde-haired guys grasp, not putting up any kind of fight. The long-haired one looked at him with a sincere expression and smiled, "John Watson," He said, in an american accent. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We came here to tell you some very wonderful news." He said, soothingly. He gave his brother a look and Dean let him go, leading him to the couch, unsure if he could carry his own weight.

John sank into the cushions and looked at Sam a grimace on his face, "Nothing is wonderful, anymore. So tell me the news and get the hell out of my flat so I can paint that smiley face on the wall red." John growled at him, his eyes narrowing into slits. _I just want to be with Sherlock. _His mind pleaded.

Sam smiled again, "Well, John Watson... Sherlock is alive." He said, his smile growing.

John couldn't believe his ears. Had he heard right? His eyes widened, and he looked at Sam with a disbelieving look, "What?" He squeaked out.

"Sherlock Holmes lives." He said again.

"No. No. He's dead. He died, he cannot be alive." John said, shaking his head.

Then a phone beeped and Sam pulled out his phone, "John, have you been anywhere recently?" He asked, while reading the text.

He thought about it, "No."

"That's a lie, you went to your therapist yesterday, right?" Sam asked again.

"Yah I did, how did you-"

Sam cut him off, "Go get your dog tags?"

John tensed, "What?"

"You want proof that he's alive, then go get your dog tags." Sam said urgently.

John thought about it and then almost ran to his room. He dropped to his knees and pulled out the box he kept under his bed. In it contained all of his memorabilia of the army. His suit, his tags, everything. He hadn't looked in it for a while but he remembered that he kept his suit nicely folded and his tags laid on top, along with any medals he had gotten. He tore open the lid and instead of seeing his tags laid neatly on top of his suit, he found a note. It read, _Hello, John. Not dead. -SH_. He knew the handwriting could belong to no one other than Sherlock Holmes. John couldn't believe it. After so long, he was... alive. John smiled, "The bastards alive." He whispered, chuckling to himself.


End file.
